The goals of the Statistics and Data Management Core are: 1) to provide for all investigators doing CCNMD studies access to statistical support for the design, analysis and interpretation of their studies; 2) to facilitate interactions, as needed, between CCNMD investigators and statistical collaborators in various departments at the University of Pittsburgh and other Pittsburgh area institutions; 3) to develop innovative methodological research in statistics to advance CCNMD research; and 4) to manage the databases maintained for the Brain Bank Core-B and the Clinical Services Core-C. The personnel in the Statistics and Data Management Core include: a) senior faculty from the Department of Statistics at the University of Pittsburgh having extensive research expertise in statistics and its applications in neuroscience and psychiatry; b) Statistics faculty with computational statistics expertise; and c) senior database administrators with extensive experience in managing multi-project center databases. Proposed aims for the methodological projects in statistics that the Statistics and Data Management Core will examine include: 1) improved designs and estimators for stereological studies; 2) development of new adaptive designs, with an emphasis on fostering their use in tissue and animal studies; and 3) exploration of the possible applications of integrative and data mining techniques for evaluating combined data sets from a number of postmortem studies facilitated by the Brain Bank Core-B, and from the clinical and research data maintained by the Clinical Services Core-C.